The Parallel Parking Mishap
by blaine-alicious
Summary: Kurt's in the coffee shop when he witnesses someone hitting his precious car. As is to be expected, he storms outside in a fit of anger, ready to tear the driver to shreds.


Kurt's pretty sure his heart stops when he sees the beat up Blazer attempting to parallel park behind his _brand-new _car. He's in the coffee shop, alternating between glancing out the window and wincing.

And then, just like that, he sees it. The Blazer hits the back of his car, probably just the faintest of taps, but Kurt is furious.

He storms out of the shop before he even grabs his coffee.

"Seriously?!" he spits out as the driver of the Blazer gets out.

"Shit, shit, I'm _so _sorry," the man says as he stands up.

By this time, Kurt's not even looking at the man, hasn't even seen his face. He's too focused on his poor car.

"Ugh, Marc, how could this happen to you?" he murmured, running his hands through his hair, a telltale sign of stress.

"Marc?" came the voice from behind him.

"As in Marc Jacobs, I'm sure you couldn't understand," Kurt bit back, examining the damage. It really isn't bad at all, but the car is brand fucking new for god's sake.

"Do you know when I got this car?" Kurt asks, pointedly avoiding looking at the man. It makes it easier to be angry.

"Uh, well, no," the man begins.

"Yesterday. Fucking _yesterday_. The one time in my entire life that I have enough money to buy a new car that isn't a pile of shit from the dump, and someone just has to hit it! I mean, really, does the universe have to be so fucked up?"

Kurt's rambling, even he can tell in his madness, as he finally turns toward the man.

Words still spilling out of his mouth, he stops abruptly when he sees the man in front of him.

His wonderfully curly hair is sticking out in every direction and his hazel eyes are wide as he stares at Kurt. His mouth is hanging slightly open, gaze not moving one bit.

"Uh, hello?" Kurt finally asks, "What is it?"

This seems to shock the man back into awareness as his mouth snaps shut and he blinks quickly.

"Uh, uh, n-nothing," the man stutters, cheeks turning red.

Kurt stares at that, trying to remind himself to take deep breaths. The man in front of him looks really, really confused, and he should probably calm down.

"Okay," Kurt exhales after another breath, "I'm good."

The man still looks wary, running one hand through his wild curls.

"I'm sorry I snapped like that," Kurt finally says, realizing how crazy he probably just sounded.

"I did hit your car," the man replies after a moment's pause.

"_I know_," Kurt bites before schooling himself back into his state of calm, "It's fine though, I mean, Marc looks fine."

"I can't believe you named him Marc," laughs the man, something other than the state of confusion finally making its way to his face.

Kurt would be offended if not for the completely kind smile the man was giving him.

"Well, yeah, it was either that or Alexander," Kurt admits, grinning slightly.

The two just gaze at each other for a second, eyes staring into one another.

Kurt breaks the moment, "Well, I think the car's fine, so really no harm done. I mean, other than me probably terrifying you by my screaming. I'm just a little stressed and now I'm late for work… And I left my coffee in the shop, damn it!"

Kurt's about to turn back to head into the store, not wanting to embarrass himself any further in front of this man when he hears from behind him, "Wait!"

Kurt turns back, the man glancing at him shyly. "I should give you my contact info just in case though. I mean, if there's any real damage done, I'll pay for it," the man continues, talking fast.

At that, Kurt just smiles. "I'll take that offer."

"I'm Blaine, by the way," the man, _Blaine_, says as he grabs something to write on out of his car.

"Kurt."

Blaine finishes scrawling on a napkin, handing it to Kurt with a smile.

Kurt pockets it quickly after spotting the little smiley face that's written in the corner.

"Just in case there's damage," Blaine mumbles, cheeks flushing.

"Can I use this information if there isn't damage?" Kurt dares to ask, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine takes a moment to catch on before responding with a laugh, "Yes, yes, I mean, that'd be great."

"Well then, Blaine," Kurt continues as he turns back to the coffee shop, "I will be in touch. Gonna have to pay me back for poor Marc's bad day somehow."

"Dinner?" Blaine blurts out, looking down at his feet sheepishly after saying it.

"Dinner would be lovely," Kurt replies without any hesitation.

"I'll call you," assures Blaine, a smile spreading across his face.

"You better."

"And I am really sorry about your car!" Blaine calls as Kurt opens the door to the shop.

"Oh, Marc'll be fine. Definitely worth it."


End file.
